


Who Is She

by cronchysantiago, indridcoldduckfucker



Category: Barnyard (2006), Super Mario & Related Fandoms, The Lorax (2012)
Genre: M/M, Multi, free us from this sin, i am crying, i cant believe we actually fucking wrote this, it is 5 am, shrexy boyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cronchysantiago/pseuds/cronchysantiago, https://archiveofourown.org/users/indridcoldduckfucker/pseuds/indridcoldduckfucker
Summary: :   )IM SORRY FOR TH I S FLDASF;DSALFKAJWHAT IS THIS STORYITS FUCKING VALID, B IN C HWHOWH O WOULD CCONSUME THIS CONTENTBESIDES USTHE CONTENT MAKERSIM CRYING#YOGURTLYFE,,,,.,.,., (terry is QUAKENING)





	1. Chapter 1

I, the great rat, Biggie Cheese, was just performing, as you do: _Mr. Boomtastic, say me fantastic, touch me on the back-_ when A THICC BOYE caught my eye ;))).

_OH. MHM,. OOH MMHMMHM,_ I thought upon seeing him. He was shrexy. He looked up at me with those _Delicious. Finally, some good fucking food_ eyes, and I melted like sprayable cheese. I continued performing, but at the final _Boomtastic™: ooh my sexual physique, yeah u know me well built ; ))™_ , I exited the stage while maintaining full eye contact.

I sat down with my good friend, **Waluigi™. He’s Not As Thicc but he tries his Best (not that gr8).**  Anyway, **the thicc boye from before**  was giving me _BIG_ BEDROOM EYES AND I WAS QUAKING O H O OO OO ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

“Uh, adkfjdslfkjd;flkaj,” said Waluigi. “That was _LIT,_ BROMEO! #NOHOMEO though!!”

“What THE FUCK,” screeched I, Biggie Cheese, who is also a rat. A thicc rat. You wish you had _this_ ooh _sexual physique, yeah u know me well built.._

Oncie the Once-ler, whom I had spotted earlier, was making a move??? 

_OOOHOHOHO OHO OO OO ‘ _00DS0 00A0 CZX0_

;) )) “OH HEWWO THEWE,” he **snorked** at me. 

I SNEEted, “oh???? And whomst'd've are You???”

_“Yeah, bOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII,”_ said mah _heart,_ mah _soul._

_“OOHOHO??”_ Said me.

The Once-ler, ever so **thicc,** looked Waluigi up and down.

“And whom are you?”

“IT’S-A-ME,,, WALUIGI!” he replied. 

“OH????” said Oncie, “ THAT'S A SHREXY NAME…” 

At which point I got very mad because the Once-ler is _my_ **THICC BOYE.** I challenged Waluigi, my _childhood friend,_ to……. **A DUEL.**

“OH, OKAY,” said Waluigi, “SO DO YOU WANNA DO THAT TOMORROW OR--”

He was cut off by none other than... K U N G P O W P E N I S !!!! 

“OOF” he SCREamed. “BIGGIE CHEESE, HOW _COULD_ YOU !??!?!?”

“ACCORDING TO ALL KNOWN LAWS OF AVIATION,” I SCREECHED AT HIM, “THERE! IS! NO! WAY! THAT! A! BEE! SHOULD! BE! ABLE! TO! FLY!!!!!”

KUNG _POW,_ WENT HIS B E N I S.

“Y I K E S™,” he SCREMMED.

KUNG POW PENIS GOT SO MAD THAT WHEN HE SAID THE ICONIC LINES HIS _BENIS_ JUST SHOT OUT.

“OH. OOOOOOOH. HMHMMHMHMHMHMMMMMMMMM!” SAID ONCIE BIGGIE CHEESE,,,, UR SO S HR EX Y ,. 

_“O H ?? ?”_ said Biggie Cheese, licking his entire goddamn face, “and we will mmMMHMMMMH??HMMHMHMMMMM??????”

_“OHO YES WE WILL,”_ replied Oncie, with a _wink wonk_ of both eyes.

“Omfg. Did he just wink wonk with both fucking eyes, I’m shaking,” said both Kung Pow Penis and Waluigi at the same time. 

“Oh my SHrek. He is The One... I must Have him,” skeeted Biggie Cheese.

“oooh ooh mhmmmh!” SCREECHED waluigi, noticing biggie cheese’s thicc rat body. and they will mgmhmhmhm indeed he thought o h o ?

_**OHO.** _

The rat licked his entire face again.

_“UH,”_ said KUNG POW PENIS. 

Then Mr. Boombastic just,. He just fucking SNATCHED Oncie and they _YEETED_ away together. Presumably to... mmmhmmhmhmmMMHMMHMmm. ;))) 

Waluigi,  left behind, squatted heartbrokenly. He started crying, like rats when they have raindrops on their faces, y'know??? T e a r s . . . 

“IT'S NOT FAIR,” he WAiled…, “I love them both... and neither of them love me!!!! WHAT DO ???? hewp me PWEASE @god.”

He could not bear the thought of them together. Two extremely thicc boyes. Together, _without him._  
“IT'S NOT FAIR,” he continued waILING. He decided the only thing he could do was to BE A MAJOR FUCKING POWERBOTTOM IN FRONT OF THEM WITH KUNG POW PENIS. He would show them, he thot, as he marched to Biggie Cheese’s rat hole downtown. 

“SKEET SKEET?” He called into the night. 

MMHMMHMHMGMMHMMGH-ing sounds greeted him. Another crying rat rain tear slid down his already moist face.

“Why must they do this to me…”

The shrexy mMMMHMHMHMHMMJMHMM noises were too much for waluigi. He burst into the dirty rat hole (which one ;)))  with rat tears flowing from his eyes, dramatic as ever.

“SKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeee…” he screamed. “WHY DON'T YOU LOVE MEEEEEEEEEEEE???” The mmmMMHMmmhmm noises just got more _intense ;)_ They did Not show any signs of stopping. Defeated, Waluigi schlomped back to the tennis court that he snatched and inhabited. 

“Maybe I’m just meant to be alone,”  he SChnobbed. 

_~THE NEXT DAY~_

Waluigi woke up in his “bed” at the utterly disgusting tennis court. (Like seriously it was his home, you’d thinK HE’D--) Anyway, “mAN’S NOT HOT IS OFFICIALLY ILLEGAL,” screeched KUNG POW PENIS.

Omg... true words of wisdom, agreed everyone ever.

OHO ANYWAY ,. Back at the s ti n k y rat hole (wHICH ON E ) Biggie Cheese and Oncie were waking up after MMGMMGHMMMMGMM MMGHM-ING _A L O T_ the night before.  
“Oh,, hEWWO THEWE???” squawked Biggie Cheese, upon seeing Oncie sleeping next to him, “Hewwo?”

“OWO, HEWWO THEWE,” said Oncie waking up immediately. Maybe a little too eagerly. 

“UWU?” Biggie Chesse shouted, “U W U ? Wait ,.. Oncie.,,,,,,, I have thought of a poem ,, for u..,..,”

“Omg,” said Oncie.

_Roses r red_  
Violets r blue  
When I see u  
My heart goes **U W U**

“,,,,,,,,,I LOVE IT!!!!!!!!!! UWU.”

“OWO,”

Biggie Cheese was shAKING. Shrexily….reciting a poem,.,.,.,??? That’s big romance(™).

“OWO,” said Oncie, EAGER TO MHMHMHMHMM again.

“No,,,,..,..,” said Oncie.

“OMG HE SAID WHAT (not clickbait) (emotional) | BREAKING UP WITH ME ON CAMERA” squawked Biggie Squeeze.

“Lol wut,” said Oncie in reply.

“Bwease…” Biggie Cheese sobbed,, “Don't leave me!!!!”

“WHAT?!” _SCRONCHED_ the Once-ler. “I would NEVER LEAVE YOU SNCEEZE !!!! I LOVE Y OU  !!!”

“OH!!!” snatched Biggie Chesse _“I LOVE YOU TOO”_

“OOHO,”  They shrieked, and started MMHMHMMHMGMMHMMHM-ING again.

 

~LATER THAT DAY~

Waluigi woke up in a cold sweat. 

“OH NO,” he thought. “THEY'RE MHMMHMMHMHMHM-ING AGAIN.” He left his _g r o s s_ tennis court and headed for the HABERDASHERY.  

“U HUHUHUHHHHHHHHH,” said KUNG POW PENIS, the only person that worked there.

“Lol hi wyd,” he said.

“Do u kno,. Where They are.”

“Oh haha lol they're mmhmmhmhm-ing.”

Tears filled waluigi's thicc eyes… _why does this happen to me,_ he thought.

Waluigi turned to go,,.,.. 

“W- WAIT,” said kung pow penis dramatically. **“I LOVE YOU!!!”**  he SCREECHED.

Waluigi gasped. Then snirked his head in diSGUST,. “U r just a lowly KUNG POW PENIs,... i Don't Love you. Farewell, T H O T.”

“OMG that hurt,” he cried for 0.2 seconds. “Bacc to work now. U CAN’T BE LAZZZYYY SOMETHING SOMETHING BAKE A CAKE. I’m make cakes.”

~A FEW HOURS LATER~

I, the thicc rat known as biggie squeeze, was sitting with my uhh b-Boyfriend,, Oncie. He’s thicc ;))). We were at the diner™ snorking milkshakes™. mmhmmMMHMgmhmM,  I sneezed in a non-shrexy way., consuming the milkshake,. SUDDEnly the doors burst open and in walked,.... WALUISNEEBEE??? 

“What's H E DOING HERE?!?” I SCREEched. 

“I’VE COME TO.. WELL,,, UH--- **MARRY ME BIGGIE CHEESE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”**

“WHAT??????!??!?!?? B-BUT,. I'M DATING _OCNIE!!”_

“OH????” SNATCHED THE ONCE-LER.

“Yeah thot lol.”

“Hehe, he kinda cute lol.” _CRIED_ ONCIE **wink wonking** in MHMMHM.

“WAIT,” SMORked waluigi… “what if.,,,, WE ALL DATE”

“WHAT”

“WHAT”

“Oh????????”

“THEN WE ALL…... MMMMMHMHMMHMH?????? IT’S E X T R E M E MMHMMHMHMMH ;))))”

“O H,,. OOOH”

“WELL IN THAT CASE, WE’RE IN ; )” _**SHRIEKdE**_ BIGGIE AND ONCIE TOGETHER.

“OH!!!!” WALUIGI WAS ELATED !! HE HAD THE LOVE OF HIS THICC PURPLE LYFE #YOGURTLYFE

 

_**,,,,,,,,AND THEY ALL MMMMMHHMHMMHMHMMHM’ED, SHREXILY ; ) EVER AFTER.** _


	2. waluigi? is that you? (original unedited version)

** SHREXY BOYES ;))) **

 

 

 

 

 

_Cas im shaking what am i doing waluigi x biggie cheese x the once ler fanfic yAKNOW WHAT its gonna be a poly relationship you cant stop me the once ler is a furry and waluigi is angsty over his like brother or something_

Stop.   
Play the balls in holes bitch

Fuck  
Balls in holes yath

HORSES.  
K- kung pow penis  
And his **benis** shoots out  
asexual-loser  
WALUIGI FIGHTING SOEMONE: KUNG POW PENIS

SHREK ARRIVING AT THE SCENE: _**O H   H E W W O   T H E W E ;  )**_

_**————————S C R E A M I N G———————**_  
 _ **CA S S IAN IM SS H A B A  HA K IN G N O**_  
 _ **N O DFKDJFLKA**_  
 _ **WE SOH??ORS IM SHAKING WH**_  
 _ **TH NM,CXAND CONFUSEDRUDES A M E**_  
 _ **THIS IS WHAT MY BRAIN LOOKS LIKE**_  
 _ **S AME  O H >**_  
 _ **IM SHAKIGJ**_  
 _ **HERE WE SCREMM**_  
 _ **OTHER PART OF DOC IS ,,.. THE SH R EX Y  :)**_  
 _ **OHO? ?? ?**_  
 _ **QOHO. .. .**_  
 _ **QQUEKA EDNED**_  
 _ **IM SHAKING**_  
 _ **OH???**_  
 _ **AKJLKAJGLFKGLAJ;FK**_  
 _ **WE NEED TO S,,,,,,,, WRITE THE**_  
 _ **S H R E X Y ; ))))**_  
 _ **FOR AO3 WE WILL BE GODS Y E S**_   
_**O H OHO OHOO HOHOO O S HA KE S PER I AN ; )**_  
 _ **I M SH A KIN G WHAT ARE WE DOING KFDJLFKAJFD**_  
 _ **G O D S W O R K  : )**_  
 _ **YE A H**_  
 _ **HE S QUA KIN G**_  
 _ **HE SHIPS IT**_  
 _ **ARE YOU SAY IN G G O D**_  
 _ **SHIPS**_  
 _ **WALUIGI X ONCE LER X BIGGIE CHEESE**_

_**Y** _   
_**YES???** _   
_**O   H** _   
_**Ok** _

_HOW DO WE WRITE THIS FANFICTION CASSIAN_   
_OH MY GOD WAIT DO YOU KNOW MY IMMORTAL_   
_LIKE THE VVVVVV BAD INFAMOUSLY BAD FANFIC_   
_WE SHOULD WRITE IT LIKE THAT_   
_IM SH AK IN G O H O ?_   
_OH YMH GOD_   
_I DONT KKNOW MY IMMORTAL BUT IM STILL SHA K I  N G_   
_LET ME FIND PART OF IT_   
_ITS FUCKING HORRIBLE YOURE NOT READY_   
_IM S HA K NI N G_   
_KFLDKJFLKDFJADLKFAAFKJD;FLKJDFA_   
_WE I M I_   
_KDLFKFJDL;FAJKDFLA_   
_M SHAKING_

 

_Y E S_   
_:   )read it and weep :  )_   
_WE NEED TO WRITE THAT_   
_A O 3 I S  N O T R E A D Y_

\--------------------------------------------------------------  
 _CHAPTER ONE_  
Who Is She  
@CAS HELP ME

I, the great rat, Biggie Cheese, uuuUUUHhh, was just performing as you do. _Mr. Boomtastic, say me fantastic, touch me on the back,_ when A THICC BOYE CAUGHT MY EYE ;))).  
 **OH. MHM,. OOH MMHMMHM,** I thought upon seeing him. He was shrexy. He looked up at me with those **Delicious. Finally, some good fucking food** eyes, and I melted. I continued performing, but at the final _Boomtastic™ ooh my sexual physique, yeah u kno me well built ; ))™,_ I e x i t e d the stage while maintaining full eye contact. Did the font just fucking change im shaking holy i m shkaing biggie cheese is out to get us  
I uhH sat down ?? with my good friend, **Waluigi™. Hes Not As Thicc but he tries his Best (not that gr8).**  Im crying why does the font keep changing im terrified im suing google. Anyway, u h, basically **the thicc boye from before**  was giving me bIG BEDROOM EYES AND I WAS QUAKING O H O OO OO ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) oh my god we have to keeo that im shaking  
FUCK DID I JUST LINK THE LENNY WEBSITE  
IUOUYIGJHKJJHLKJLHJLJKW;KLEHJRLJKLQ N N N O YE S DONT RESIST THE POWERS OF LENNY AND THICC BOYE ONCIE CASSIAN  
F I N E > : ( ( ( H  a H  
Anyway, “Uh,adkfjdslfkajd;flkaj,” said Waluigi. That was L I T B R O M E O but NO H O M E O !! “  
“What THE FUCK,” screeched I, Biggie Cheese, who is also a rat (dan howewll who??? Hes quaking). A thicc rat. You wish you had this _ooh my sexual physique, yeah u kno me well built ._   
ONCIE THE ONCE LER FROM THE BEGINNING IS MAKING A MOVE OOOHOHOHO OHO OO OO ‘ _00DS0 00A0 CZX0 whoosp KDFDJFKADJ;FK WHAT HE DO BIH ??? ;) )) ‘OH HEWWO THEWE’ he **snorked** at me.   
I went [SNEEt] oh???? And whom’st’dvev are You???  
UH “Yeah bOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII’ said my h e ar t mah so  l e : ) sure dkfl;dfjfkdj;flkadjf;a i dont knw o nO CASSIAN NO CAS STOP STOP STIP IT CAS IMS HAKIGN EHEHEHEHHEHEHEHHEEHEEH WE’RE KEEPING THTA COWARD Y E S   _i  GUE SS_  
 _ANYWAY, OOHOHO >?? Said me_  
THE ONCE LER, EVER SO THICC, LOOKED U H WALUIGI UP AND DOW.N,,, WHOM ARE Y O U ? I T S A ME,,, WA L UI GI I II . HE SAID. OH????/ SAID ONCIE??? THATS A SHREXY NAME AT WHCIH POINT UH I GOT VERY MAD BECAUSE THE ONCE LER IS   ** _MY THICC BOYE_**  
I CHALLENGED WALUGI MY CHILDDKJLFJAF WALUGI MY CHILDHOOD FRIEND TO UH YEAH **A DUEL, “OH OKAY,” SAID WALUIGI, “SO DO YOU WANNA DO THAT TOMORROW OR--” HE WAS CUT OFF BY K U N G P O W P E N I S !!!! OOF HE SCREAM!!! BIGGIE CHEESE HOW COULD YOUY !??!?!? ACCORDING TO ALL KNOWN LAWS OF AVIATION I SCREECHED AT HIM, THERE! IS! NO! WAY! THAT! A! BEE! SHOULD! BE! ABLE! TO! FLY!!!!! K U N G PO W WENT HIS B E N  I S Y I K E S™ HE SCREMMED KUNG POW PENIS GOT SO MAD THAT WHEN HE SAID THE ICONIC LINES HIS BENIS SHOOTS OUT**  
 **“OH. OOOOOOOH. HMHMMHMHMHMHMMMMMMMMM SAID ONCIE BIGGIE CHEESE,,,, UR SO S HR EX Y ,.**  
 ** _O H ?? ? SAID BIGGIE CHEESE LICKING HIS ENTIRE GODDAMN FACE. AND WE WILL  MMMHM HMM MHM MHMNMHM HM ???????????_**  
 ** _OHO YES WE WILL REPLIED ONCIE WITH A W I N K W O N K OF BOTH EYES : ) ) )_**  
 ** _Omfg did he just wink wonk with both fucking eyes im shaking said both kung pow penis and walugi at the same time  oh my god he is the One ,... i must Have Him skeeted biggie cheese oooh oho mhmmmh SCREECHED walugi noticing biggie cheese’s thicc rat body . and they will mgmhmhmhm indeed he thought o h o ?_**  
 ** _O h o._**  
 ** _The rat licked his entite face again >:(((._**  
 ** _U H Said KUNG POW PENIS then mr boombastic just ,. He just fucking SNATCHED oncie and YEETED AWAY TOGGETHER,... presumably to mmmhmmhmhmmMMHMMHMmm ;))),. Waluigi., left squating heartbroken, started crying like rats when they have raindrops on thei r faces yknow ??? ITS NOT FAIR HE WAiled… , i love them both,,... and neither of them love me @@@@@ WHAT DO ???? hewp pwease @god._**   
**_He could not bear the thot of them together,,,,.. Two extremely thicc boyes,,, together WITHOUT HIM. ITS NOT FAIR he continued waILING. He decided the only thing he could do was to BE A MAJOR FUCKING POWERBOTTOM IN FRONT OF THEM WITH KUNG POW PENIS. cassan. Im sakingno COWARD s topFINE  
He would show them he thot as he marched to biggie cheeses rat hole downtown. SKEET SKEET? He called into the night. MMHMMHMHMGMMHMMGH-ing sounds greeted him. Another cryhing rat rain tear slid down his already moist fa c e ., why must they do this to me… the mMMMHMHMHMHMMJMHMM sounds were too much for kwalugi HE BURST INTO THE DIRTY RAT HOLE (which one ;))) cassian)  WITH RAT TEARS FLOWING FROM HIS EYES, DRAMATIC AS EVER AND SCREAMING SKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeee:( WHY DONT YOU LOVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEE : ( . the mmmMMHMmmhmm noises just got more… i n t e n s e ; ),.. And did Not show any signs of stopping. Defeated,. Walugi schlomped back to hthe tennis court that he snatched and inhabited. Maybe im meant to be alone..,, he SChnobbed.,,_**

 

**_THE NEXT DAY_**  
**He woke up in his “bed” at the utterly disgusting tennis court, like seriously it was his home you’d thnGK anyway(denisse who??? Quaned.e.d WAIT ME WHOO?? IM QUAKENED TOO OH NO), KUNG POW PENIS  (cas wha t im shaking b** _lease I DO NT KNOW IM SO R R)UY_ **elabORATE THuTS WORSE NOF** **AKDFJL;DKFJ**  
 **RAW SAUCE**  
 **NO**  
 **COWARD**  
 **B i g g i e s n e e z e (you heard me thot)**  
 **mANS NOT HOT IS OFFICIALLY ILLEGAL _SCREECHED_ KUNG POW PENIS.**  
 **Omg,,... true words of wisdom agreed everyone ever (ahem)(DENISSE IS A COWARD AND THATS THE TEA > : () ))) OHO ANYWAY ,. Back at the s ti n k y rat hole (wHICH ON E) AHSDKZCXBKVC biggie cheese and oncie were waking up after MMGMMGHMMMMGMM MMGHM ING A L O T the night before. Oh,, hEWWO THEWE??? Squaked biggie sneeze upon seingn oncie enxt ot him?? Hewow?? OWO HEWWO THEWE said oncie waking up immediately. A little too eager. _UWU? BIGGIE CHESSE SHOUTED ?? U W U ? wait ,.. Oncie.,,,,,,, i have thot of a poe m ,, for u..  Omg said oncie_**  
 ** _Roses r red_**  
 ** _Violets are blue_**  
 ** _When i see u_**  
 ** _My heart goes U W U_**  
 ** _,,,,,,,,,_**  
 ** _I LOVE IT!!!!!!!!!!_**  
 ** _UWU_**  
 ** _OWO_**  
 ** _Biggie sceese cheese sceeze was shAKING. Shsrexiy….reciting a powm,.,.,., big romance(™) OWO said oncie EAGER TO MHMHMHMHMM again_**  
 ** _No,,,,..,.., said oncie_**  
 ** _OMG HE SAID WHAT (not clickbait) (emotional) | BREAKING UP WITH ME ON CAMERA squaked biggie squeeze_**   
**_Lol wut said oncie in reply_**  
 ** _Bwease… biggie cheese sobed,, dont leave me !!!!_**  
 ** _WHAT SCRONChed the onceled. I would NEVER LEAVE YOU SNCEEZE !!!! I LOV EY OU  !!!_**  
 ** _OH!!! Snsatched biggie chesseO I LOVE YOU TOO_**  
 ** _OOHO THEY SHRIEKDd and started MMHMHMMHMGMMHMMHM-ING A GAIN._**

**_LAATER THAT DAY_**  
 ** _Walugi woke up in a cold sweat. OHN O he thot THEYRE MHMMHMMHMHMHM-ING AGAIN . HE LEFT HIS G R O  S S TENNIS COURT AND HEADED FOR THE HABERDASHERY. U HUHUHUHHHHHHHHH SAID KUNG POW PENIS THE ONLY PERSON THAT WORKED THERE_**  
 ** _Lol hi wyd_**  
 ** _Do u kno,. Where THey are._**  
 ** _Oh hahah lol theyre mmhmmhmhm ing_**  
 ** _Tears filled waluigigs thicc eyes… why does this happen to me;_**  
 ** _A-_**  
 ** _E????_**  
 ** _Walugiuigui turned to go,,.,.._**  
 ** _W- WAIT said kung pow penis dramatically_**  
 ** _I LO  V E YOU  he sVREESCHED_**  
 ** _Wah linguini gasped. Then snirked his head in diSGUST,. U r just a lowly KUNG POW PENIs,... i Dont Loe v you. Farewell, T H O T._**  
**_OMG that hurt :((( he cried for 0.2 seconds. Bacc to work now U CANT BE LAZZZYYY SOME THING SOMETHING BAKE A CAEK.._**  
 ** _Im make cakes_**  
 ** _~a few hours later~ m a tu r e na t ur e ~_**

**_I, the thicc rat known as biggie squeeze, was sitting with ym uuuh b_ **   
**_Boyfriend,, oncie . hes thicc ;))). We were at the diner™ snorking milkshakes™. mmhmmMMHMgmhmm i sneezed in a non-shrexy way., cconsuming the milkshake,. SUDDEnly the doors burst open and in walked,.... WALUISNEEBEE??? What s H E DOING HERE i SCREEched . IVE COME (;)))) TO  WE L L UH_ **   
**_M AR R Y ME BIGGIE SNCHXEESE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **   
**_WHAT ??????!??!?!?? B  TUT .. IM DATIN OCN I E_ **   
**_OH???? SNATCHED THE ONCLELR_ **   
**_Yeha thot lol_ **   
**_Hehe he kinda cute lol CRIED ONCIE wink wonking in MHMMHM_ **   
**_WAIT SMORked walubeanie… what if.,,,, WE ALL DATE_ **   
**_WHAT_ **   
**_WHAT_ **   
**_Oh????????_ **   
**_THEN WE ALL….. MMMMMHMHMMHMH????_ **   
**_ITS E X TR A MM MMHMMHMHMH ;))))_ **   
**_O H OOOH_ **   
**_WELL IN THAT CASE , WE’RE IN ; ) SHRIEKkdE BIGGIE AND ONCIE TOGEHETR_ **   
**_OH !!!! WALUIGIF WAS ELABTED !! HE HAD THE LVOE SOF HIS THICC PURPLE LYFE #YOGURTLYFE_ **

_#YOGURTLYFE,,,,.,.,., (terry is QUAKENING)_

 

**_,,,,,,,,ARE THEY ALL MMMMMHMHMHMMHMHMMHM’ED SHREXILY ; ) EVER AFTER_ **

**_THE END_**  
 ** _Oh my gUFKCING GOD WHAT DID HWE JUST CREATE_**  
 ** _IM CR Y IN G WHY DID WE DO THIS_**  
 ** _ITS MAGNIFICENT THOUGH_**  
 ** _QU A L I T Y C ON TEN T_**  
 ** _Oh no do we have to fuckign EDIT THIS MONSTROSITY NOW_**  
 ** _Oh my G OD_**  
 ** _LETS KEEP THE EDITING TO A MINIMUM AKDLFJY  E S_**  
 ** _Wait should we make a n e w doc so we can just keep. , the rough copy. The bllopes.. Yeah,, t h is_**  
 ** _Y E SFADSFJF_**  
 ** _Ok A y make another doc and ill paste it sdhjjkfjhdads_**  
 ** _WALUBEANIE IM C RY I NN GDENISSE ARE THEY BOYRFRIEDNS HELP UH SURE WHY NOT LETS END IT WITH A HUGE POLY RELATIONSHIP AND ;))))_** **_MMHMMHMHMHMHM-ING Y E S OKAY `im sAHKAING I FKDJ;LFADSK;FKADCASSIAN NO_**  
 ** _GHEJA DSGH GZKCHJXLX H E LP_**  
 ** _WHoOPSI WHATdiolaoguefj;kdOH???fhdjgfadlsfk im SHAKIGNDONTKNOW WHERE THIS IS GOING HELPSKEET SKEET_**  
**_WHERE IS THIS GOING DENISSE I DONT KNOW CASSIAN ok but from here can we make it so like biggie sneezOe and oncie are like at the diner™ like the fanar taND THEN WALUIGI BURSTSs in and in ends in MHMMHMHMHMmmmh ;))) OHOohoOHO_**  
 **B IG S QU AKEK .Should they like recite CASSIAN YEShe bee movcassie or OH MY GOD Y ES ID OTN KNOW OH??? CO W AR DS  T O P : ); )oh my GOD im OKAY BUT WHOS KUNG POW PENISEH IM SHAK I N GG**  
 **GHAJBDBNXZCshDFFJDKLFJADLKFAJDKFAAKING IM o h mY G O D  I HATE MYSELF H ELP W H I C H ON E E?? ? ?? I CANT BREATHE ESCCUSCRS SAM E**  
 **KFDS;FLKDSFJ;DKFJAD;LKFJDAFCATNAFDJD;FLAKFJADFLKDJ;FALKFJAKJ;LAFDJL;KSDFAJim fcking yjuds q HE E ZING**  
 **KUNG POW PENIS IS A POWERBOTTOM WHAT IM SAYGNHE LP DEN IS E GGASXBVACXZ I I ACCTUALLY CANNOT FBREATHE GHJKDGHSJKAH FT H I C C R  AT B O D Y YES HIS THICC RAT BODY !!!!!!! :clap: :clap: HSDJHFJKHJAKHSDKJ**  
 **I m s h SAK IN G DENSISE I I GENUINELY CANT BREAHTE IM FUCKINBJGN CR Y IN G LIKE**  
 **IM LAUHGING SO HARD THAT I CANT BREATEHGE I AM S H A K IN G**  
 **Oh my GOD IM SKJC;LKA;FLADKFJA;DSLKFAD;FLJ;ALJ;;KJAD;F**  
 **THIS IS SO ICONIC IM ASHAK I N G**  
Im shaking. ASDJLKAJDKLJLKZJCXKLZJLKVCXJBVCLNVB Y E S HELPJHHGAJSDXCGHZHELPfkdlfjdflkJFLAKFJALKSDFJA  
WH A T  
Can we Keep(™) this in the final version(™) 

WHICH PART   
Yeah   
**_B L O O  P E R S_**  
 ** _OH MY GOD YES 2 0 0 9  i s q u a k i n g_**  
 ** _ ~~ITLL BE THE SEQU-- B I N C H THE SEQUEL WE CAN POST IT AKSJFHZHCHJHDFSKF AND JUST THIS WITHOUT ANY EDITING  
Y E S DJHKCHNXMZ~~_**

Y e  E S  
DKFJDSKLF;DKLFJA I M S H A K I N G  
ABSOLUTELY NO CONTE X T   
ADFKJDLFDJ;FLKADJF;AKFJA;KFJA  
VALID BINCH WHAT DO NOW  
WHAT MOVE IS HE MAKING  
IM QUAKING  
SDFJJALSJLDKSGFLKDJHGKLFJLK GJHEWP OWO  
SAM E UWU GO BACK TO WHERE WE WERE WRITING COWARD  
ICNH

OH SHIT I DIDNT MEAN TO IM RRING WAHT   
Oh my gufOH MY FUCKING GOD   
DID  
DID YOU JUST PASTE LIKE 10 PAGES ABOUT EM*JIS  
IM FUCKIBJGN SH AK  IN G  
I M S OR RY   
I MEANT   
I   
DKFALDKFJD;ALKSDJ;FASDLKJA;KGA  
I DIDNT MEAN TO PASTE 10 PAGES OF EMOJIS DKFLD;FLKSJAGF  
ITS GONE I BANISHED IT WEREFREE  
IM S C R E A M I N G  
FREE US FROM THIS HELL IM QU AK EN ED C A S

**_WE MAY BE FREE FROM ITS PHYSICAL MANIFESTATION BUT WE WILL NEVER BE TRULY FREE OF OUR SINS   : )_**  
Yeah okay  
Conclusion: and then they all mmhmmMHMmhmmmMMmhmm’ed shrexily ever after together, the end : , ).

**Author's Note:**

> : )
> 
>  
> 
> IM SORRY FOR TH I S FLDASF;DSALFKAJ  
> WHAT IS THIS STORY  
>  _ITS FUCKING VALID, B IN C H_  
>  WHO  
> WH O WOULD CCONSUME THIS CONTENT  
> BESIDES US  
> THE CONTENT MAKERS  
> IM CRYING
> 
> #YOGURTLYFE,,,,.,.,., (terry is QUAKENING)


End file.
